build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Build a boat for treasure Wiki:Community Guidelines
This page enlists all of the Guidelines in effect across all of the different areas of this Wikia. All users in the Wikia are subject to the same rules and regulations. Fandom-wide Guidelines These guidelines are to be observed on every Wikia. * FANDOM Terms of Service - All users on all Wikias must follow FANDOM's Terms of Service. * Wikia Guidelines - All users on all Wikias must follow the Wikia Guidelines. Wikia-wide Guidelines These Guidelines are to be observed throughout every page, comment section, and namespace on the Wikia. Anyone caught violating any of these Guidelines may receive a block according to the gravity of the offense. * Spam - Spam in any and all forms is forbidden in the Wikia and will not be tolerated. * Harassment - Any and all forms of harassment against another user in the Wikia will not be tolerated and will lead to a block. * Inappropriate Language - Phrases or words that were meant to be used to offend another person or another group of people, as well as phrases or words that are vulgar in nature are NOT allowed. * NSFW - Any and all NSFW content uploaded to or written on the Wikia will be deleted and the user who posted said content will be blocked. * Advertising - Users are NOT allowed to advertise non-Build a Boat for Treasure related works on the Wikia. This includes off topic subjects, YouTube channels, etc. * Badge Farming - Do NOT make useless random edits to earn badges in the Wikia. Badges are meant to be for those who show dedication to the Wikia and for those who contribute content to article pages. Article Guidelines These Guidelines are to be observed when writing any sort of article on the main namespace of the Wikia. As such, any violations of these Guidelines will apply when editing articles on the main namespace. Violations of these Guidelines will merit a block depending on the gravity of the offense. * Manual of Style - Users must follow the Manual of Style when creating or adding new content to article pages. * Vandalism - Vandalism is NOT tolerated in the Wikia. All forms of vandalism or removal of content on article pages will be reverted. * Speculation - Speculation is NOT allowed on article pages. Speculation must be placed in comments, user blogs, or discussions. * Large Changes - When making very large changes to a page on the Wikia (such as the Community Boats page, the main homepage, and other high-traffic pages), notify the community through a blog post or through the Wikia's Discord server. * Random Categories - Categories that do not serve a purpose or already have another category assigned to their purpose will be deleted. * Opinions - Don't write opinions in articles. * Edit Summary - Please put a summary of edits in the edit summary and not comments. * POV - On pages, don't use my, me, mine. * Slang - Avoid using slang while editing pages, such as "plz". In the comments, its fine. * Grammar - Use proper grammar and spelling on pages. * Capitalization - Capitalize letters in page titles. (i.e. Saving Slot, instead of saving slot or Saving slot.) * Block Hitpoints - Hitpoints for blocks are based on amount of times it can be hit by obstacles before destruction. * Obstacle/Terrain Damage - Use the Damage Guide for obstacles and terrains. * Outdated Articles - As much as possible, DO NOT DELETE OUTDATED ARTICLES. Update them. User Page Guidelines These Guidelines are to be observed when the user customizes their user pages. * Other User Pages - Do NOT edit other users' pages, unless necessary. A user's user page is their own page, and they can put anything they want there, as long as they comply with the Wikia-wide Guidelines and the Terms of Service. * The Moderator Template - The moderator template is only to be used on official staff of the Wikia. Any normal user pages with this template on their page will have the template removed. Comment Guidelines The Comment Guidelines are written before every comment section on article pages. These Guidelines are to be followed when the user makes a comment on an article page. All of these Guidelines are subject to change, and there may be new guidelines added, or existing guidelines modified or removed. This revision of the guidelines is effective starting 08:46, October 20, 2019 (UTC).